


The Color of Desire

by FreshBrains



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lingerie, POV Natasha Romanov, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Guess what I’m wearing,” Darcy calls out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Darcy/Natasha, Red lace is her favorite_.

“Darcy,” Natasha starts, voice lifting a little at the end. She locks the front door behind her. On the welcome mat, next to a pair of glossy patent-leather heels, lies the crumpled heap of a cinnamon-red silk robe.

“In the bedroom,” Darcy trills back, sounding way too innocent for what Natasha knows is coming.

Natasha makes her way across their small, neat kitchen and spots another flash of red—a pair of lace panties hanging off the handle of the oven. _That’s a fire hazard_ , she thinks, rolling her eyes, taking off her jacket.

“Guess what I’m wearing,” Darcy calls out. Liho goes flashing by with something in her mouth, and Natasha is relieved to see it’s a toy and not another scrap of red lace.

Right in front of the bedroom door is a bra, just Darcy’s size (Natasha could tell from a mile away), the cups edged in fine ruby-red. “Well, from what I’m seeing out here,” she says, voice starting to go husky with arousal and anticipation, “absolutely nothing.”

When she opens the door, Darcy is waiting at the head of the bed. One wrist is tied to the headboard with a length of red silk, the other is waving at Natasha, a blindfold twirling around one finger. She’s gloriously naked, her nipples tight and swollen, her legs open just enough for Darcy to see her pink cunt. “You,” she says, grinning sweetly, “are absolutely right.”

Natasha’s mouth goes dry. She might be an Avenger, but she’s only human, especially around her naked girlfriend who smells like coconut and owns three different vibrators.

“Those are for you,” Darcy says, nodding towards a pair of silky red boyshorts at the end of the bed.

“Like I’m putting _more_ clothes on,” Natasha says, and pounces on her laughing girlfriend.


End file.
